


Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you

by Tercenyahecile



Category: The Maze Runners
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 關於很多而零碎的回憶





	Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you

『那麼…再見了。』比他高上那麼一點的男人伸手過來環住他的肩膀，而Dylan自然地擁抱他。

最後帶著一點茫然地鬆開懷裡的人，Thomas笑著對他說下次他去倫敦一定要盛情款待他。

Dylan想起他關於那次被Thomas丟在機場的碎碎念，Kaya半開玩笑半認真說大概很長時間這個梗還是會被很多人津津樂道。

他第一反應是移開盯著手機的視線，轉過頭去看坐在他旁邊喝著酒的Thomas，旁邊的音樂震耳欲聾，Thomas似是發覺他目光一般對上他的視線。

那雙深棕色的帶著笑的眼睛，睫毛像蝶翼翩躚，而後習慣性垂下去，於是他只看到他唇角都噙著笑。

『再見Thomas。』Dylan覺得自己喉嚨幹澀得要啞了，最後只能拍了拍Thomas的手臂。

 

 

『Hey，就知道你在這裡。』Thomas的聲音在身後響起，而他靠著欄杆微微轉過身，看到Thomas跟他並排靠在欄杆上，『看你今天情緒不是很好。』

『你帶了菸了？』Dylan雖然是詢問的語氣，卻是直接伸出手，『沒怎麼抽過你的手捲菸。』

Thomas聳聳肩，把菸和火機一起遞了過去，視線沒有一刻離開過他身上。

『我猜，因為……Newt死了。』Thomas盡力把語氣放得溫柔輕鬆，『但是Dylan，從我得到這個角色起，我就知道他會死的。救世主也不能救所有的人，生死都是很正常的事。』

何況我的角色死亡我簡直不能更習慣了。他最後補充。

肩上傳來重量，Thomas大概是很驚訝他此刻這麼用力強迫他面對自己。

『那麼Thomas，你能告訴我你看到我那次受傷的時候，你在想什麼嗎？』Dylan的聲音有些嘶啞。

而Thomas把已經燃燒殆盡的煙頭彈了出去，空中劃過一道灰色的印跡，那雙向來看著他便會帶著笑的深棕色眼睛裡收斂了笑意。

 

 

周圍的工作人員在收拾著片場，Thomas忽然意識到他們倆已經開始打鬧了好一陣。

原因大概只是他們倆的角色本來就得打一架。

Dylan喜歡跟他做一些很幼稚但是絕對能讓他笑得很開心的事，而Thomas確信他本人也樂於此道。

『我覺得Thomas那樣拖著Newt顯然效率不夠高。』打鬧了好一陣Dylan扶著他的肩膀嘆氣，一臉認真，『如果效率夠高大概Newt就不會死了。』

『嗯哼。』Thomas也不得不皺眉配合他，裝作思索的模樣，『這是劇本寫的，你有更好的主意也不是不行。』

『當然！』Dylan的語氣有得逞的活躍，突然騰空的感覺讓他迅速伸手摟住Dylan的脖子，『當然是這樣更快。』

Bingo！Thomas有點無力地想，如果這樣他都能想到Kaya能笑得合不攏嘴看完電影的樣子。

Dylan甚至還抱著他舉高又放下，終於讓他找回一點思緒。

『Dylan，把我放下來。』他輕聲說，在對方不解的時候補充，『你的膝蓋。』

『感謝這麼酷的Thomas還操心著我的膝蓋，雖然我不介意多抱一會兒，這是天賜良機。』Dylan把他放下來，誇張地嘆氣，『不過既然會做出因為第一次見到你太激動要跟你說一大堆話於是你忍了二十多分鐘沒去洗手間的事，那我覺得這好像還是讓我心裡很溫暖的。』

Thomas只是看著他笑，笑容柔和又溫暖。

『雖然忍著是有點辛苦，不過我很高興認識你。』

 

 

『誠實一點說，我大腦一片空白。』Thomas直視他，本來想再點燃一根，最後放棄一般把手從口袋裡抽出來，『Dylan，所有的人在那之前都會說，那很安全，不會出任何事。』

他的手指有些發抖，像是想要汲取一點溫暖一般撫上Dylan放在他肩上的手。

他們的手指扣緊了。

『但是我聽到驚呼，後來是他們送你去醫院，他們說你傷得很重，我沒能看到。』Thomas的聲音依然平靜，卻讓Dylan忍不住伸出另一隻手扶住他的肩膀，『我也不知道那是好是壞，Dylan，你躺在那裡人事不省，我沒有任何辦法去救你。』

『Thomas，我們已經認識四年了，從見到你我就知道我們應該成為很親密的朋友。』Dylan靠得更近，像是把他環進懷裡，『我說過，我們倆就像…』

『就像Thomas和Newt那樣。』Thomas幫他補充。

『就是那樣，你和我有共鳴，就像Thomas和Newt之間有共鳴那樣。』Dylan點頭，『Newt死了，我會無數次設想那是你。我一樣的用盡全力，沒有辦法救你。』

 

 

直到Thomas坐在副駕上，摘下自己的墨鏡，Dylan也不得不承認自己還是沒有反應過來。

沒有反應過來他心裡一直想的那個人獨自乘飛機跨越大洋來到他身邊，沒有反應過來他們僅僅分別了不過幾十個小時而已。

但他知道在Thomas來到他身邊的這段時間裡，他從心底想念他。

他想他，在過去的每一秒鐘裡。

Thomas沒有問他為什麼這麼久都沒有任何動作，只是伸手去系上安全帶，被他握住一隻手腕。

『Hey，你想讓我因為你一腳剎車被甩到擋風玻璃上嗎？』Thomas帶著笑問他，側過頭去，有一綹劉海隨著他的動作滑了下來。

Dylan的手動的比他的腦子迅速，把那綹金髮拈在手裡，替Thomas掖在耳邊。

『我想吻你，Thomas。』他的手撫摸著Thomas的耳殼，喃喃地把自己所想說了出來，『我感覺我們很久都沒有見面了，我很想你。』

Thomas一手攬過他的頸，殷紅的薄唇近在咫尺，呼吸噴在他的鼻尖，Dylan毫不猶豫吻下去。

 

 

他們之間陷入了沉默。

Thomas又抽出一根菸，和他的煙頭碰在一起，很快兩點火光在他們指間明明滅滅。

『不過對他來說結局依然不錯，只是…對旁人過於殘忍了。』Thomas平靜地說，不去注視Dylan的眼睛，『對他來說，擁有一群夥伴，有這樣的經歷，足夠他不帶遺憾離開了。』

Dylan吐出一口煙，和他碰了碰肩膀。

『喂，你有什麼遺憾嗎？』他看到Thomas轉過來的面容，在月光下完美無瑕地呈現在他眼前，心跳漏了一拍。

『Dylan，我們倆打過賭，可是你從來沒有兌現過。』Thomas微微笑起來，像隻貓兒淺淺伸個懶腰。

『那是因為你也沒有說賭注是什麼。』Dylan看著他習慣性蹙起眉頭，湊了過去，『讓我想想，為了顯得Thomas Brodie Sangster先生贏了一個巨大的賭注…』

『嗯哼。』Thomas又挑了挑眉。

『那個賭注…』Dylan指指自己的心口，『是我，整個我，包括這顆心。怎樣？』

『這麼說，我贏了一場豪賭。』Thomas點頭，歪著頭認真地看著他，聳肩笑了，『我接受。』

『這才乖。』Dylan湊得更近，縈繞著煙草味的吻和想像中一樣。

『所以那個love，是真的。』他們的唇舌分開，Thomas直視他的眼睛，『你說過的。』

『對，I love Thomas Brodie Sangster。』Dylan的語氣無比認真，『這就是我的答案，你會擁有完整的我。』

Thomas噴笑出聲，但是眼神和他一樣認真。

『我也一樣。』他也指了指自己，又笑了，『完整的我，是因為你讓我完整了。而我也會讓你完整。』

 

 

『在這裡。』Dylan摟著Thomas瘦削的肩膀，領著他走進臥室，『怎麼樣？』

Thomas的手握住他的胳膊，行李箱滾動的聲音在門邊停下來，他跨出一步，回頭看著Dylan。

『這是主臥室。』他促狹地擠了擠眼睛。

『噢～難不成你覺得我會殘忍到讓男朋友睡客房？』Dylan有些誇張地認真點點頭，『不不不，我會睡不著的，拜託。只要你把你那該死的鬧鐘關掉就成。』

Thomas挑挑眉，最後大笑起來，然後掏出自己的手機。

『那麼…明早七點。』他裝模作樣收斂了笑容，蹙眉盯著手機屏幕，手指在上面滑動。

『你不能！』Dylan怪叫著撲上去，不意跟失去平衡的Thomas滾到床上，『你是在謀殺你的男朋友！』

手機掉落在一邊，床單起了皺褶，他們倆打鬧著，直到Dylan突然伸手擋在Thomas的臉側。

他的表情有些緊張，Thomas側過頭去，看到手機就在Dylan手掌的另一側。

即便邊角圓滑，他依然擔心可能硌著他。

『你不想吃英式早餐了嗎？』Thomas揚了揚下巴問他，伸手把手機推遠，『是誰上次說很喜歡的來著？』

Dylan就勢躺在他身邊。

『我想的。』他把Thomas拉進懷抱裡，手指梳過他的金髮，看著Thomas舒服地瞇眼，『但我們還有很多時間，起碼明天不行。』

『為什麼？』Thomas的聲音帶上了困意，顯然Dylan給他梳理頭髮的行為讓他很放鬆，他現在眼睛都不想睜開了。

『因為你剛剛才下飛機，看上去很累。』Dylan在他臉頰上親了親，坐起身來用力搖了搖Thomas，『你應該去泡個澡，然後好好睡一覺。』

『但是你喜歡啊！』Thomas揉了揉眼睛，坐起身去拿自己的睡衣，『我也喜歡那樣。』

『我知道。』他輕輕推著Thomas起身，『去吧，我們還有很多時間，不是嗎？』

 

 

『很多的時間。』Thomas斜靠在沙發裡，坐在旁邊的人湊過來跟他交換一個吻，『然後拉著我看自己說是最討厭的人演的Love Actually，嗯？』

『那個是得了閃焰症的Dylan。』Dylan故作嚴肅地把Thomas攬入懷裡，忍不住笑出聲來，『我最喜歡的人演的Love Actually，最喜歡，最愛的那一個。』

他認真的神情讓Thomas注目一會，側著頭靠近他露出一個堪稱甜蜜的笑容。

Dylan怎麼會告訴他他的心跳會因為這樣的笑容漏了一拍，每次都會這樣。

他和Thomas在一大堆蔬菜裡挑選，最後Thomas撿漏一樣找到了想要的所有食材，回頭一邊叫他一邊對著他笑。

他們倆面對著面，他奮力打鼓，抬頭就能看到Thomas彈奏貝斯，偶爾對上他的視線，就會露出一個笑來。

腳掌踩在地板上的令人發麻的戰栗感覺突然讓他覺得真實，Thomas站在身邊給他做一道早餐。

『早安。』Dylan會小心翼翼把他圈進懷裡，那聲有點模糊的早安帶著清早的氣味，他鬆開Thomas的時候看到他低頭一笑。

『早安。』Thomas臉上笑意更盛，卻是用眼睛告訴他，他們兩個會有一個美妙的早晨開始一天。

而現在，Thomas打個哈欠，枕在Dylan的腿上。

『我還記得你第一次見我，直衝衝地跑過來。』Thomas抬頭看著頂燈，『後來每次我們在片場見面準備開始拍攝，你都會那樣。』

但是也許他們以後不會再有片場相遇的時候，儘管Dylan知道他哪裡控制得住自己的腳步呢？

他恨不得每一天遇到他都直直衝到他面前，像每次順利完成拍攝以後那樣擁抱他，看著Thomas對著他笑。

『因為我每次見到你都會特別開心。』Dylan調整了一下姿勢，讓Thomas躺著更舒服一些，『每一次。』

『我猜你最開心的一次……是我們頭一次見面嗎？』Thomas微微抬頭去看他，質詢的神色讓Dylan微微一愣，『我看到你非常高興，當然不忍心告訴你我憋得很難受，那不是你的過錯。』

於是Dylan注視他深棕色的眼睛，眼神帶著一點懷念和感動。

『不，不是。』他輕聲否認了，『你還記得我受傷以後，片場就停工了，是吧。』

『嗯，所以我後來跟著去了醫院。』Thomas嘆氣，有一點不解，『在酒店裡等著你的消息，那樣很煎熬。』

他像是回到那個時候，蹙起眉頭。

『我醒過來以後能看到你，那是最開心的時候。』Dylan伸手去揉他的眉心，他們倆的額頭最後碰在一起，他能看到Thomas顫動的睫毛。

『因為我知道你會回來的。』Thomas肯定又輕聲地對他說。

 

 

而現在，Thomas的行李箱立在房間的角落，穿著他的顯得寬鬆的睡衣，抱著膝蓋坐在床上。

遠渡重洋來到他身邊，在美好的一段時間過去以後他們又會迎來分離。

Dylan放輕手腳坐在他旁邊，抑制不住習慣把Thomas攬進懷裡。

『我真高興你會來。』他們倆的鬢角摩擦著，『我非常非常高興，因為我非常非常非常喜歡你。』

安穩的睡意湧了上來，Thomas紅潤的唇近在咫尺。

『那是因為我也非常非常想你。』Thomas對著他笑道，『我也非常非常非常喜歡你。』

『Thomas，贏得那個賭注，感覺很棒麼？』Dylan看得出他的困倦，索性摟著Thomas躺下去。

『那是豪賭，Dylan。』Thomas跟他的視線對上，眼神裡有不容置疑的光彩，『我們才認識沒多久，就一起想到能做這麼一件浪漫的事，最後還把它變成了賭博。』

『太瘋狂了對麼？』他們倆的手掌合在一起，彼此通過掌心傳遞溫度。

『我當然很高興我贏了。』Thomas的語調變得慵懶，『我說過，你是那個我想和你一起做所有事的人，瘋狂並不是任何時候都不好。』

『是啊，我原本覺得隔著那個面罩親你多遺憾。』Dylan直起身子在他唇上印下一個吻，『也許第一次我就該親上去。』

『足夠了。』Thomas的眉眼帶著困倦和笑意，『你做到了，我們擁有彼此。』

Dylan像是突然想起Thomas明天還要辛苦趕航班，伸手去關上了燈，聽到黑暗裡Thomas的呼吸平穩，漸漸輕下去。

『會有下次嗎？』他已經不能抑制自己問出這個問題，『還有下下次，下下下次？』

而Thomas在他懷裡，緩緩地堅定地點了頭。

他們還會有很多個下一次。

 

 

『但我知道你也許非常需要我，在這個時候。』Thomas的金髮一直是劇組裡不可忽視的存在，Dylan余光看到那簇金色，晦暗的心情總算像要見到一線陽光，『過去八個小時了。』

Thomas把紙巾遞到他手裡，Dylan有一點猶豫地接過去，淚眼朦朧抬頭看他。

『我當然需要你。』他伸出雙臂，像是節日討要擁抱的小孩，聲音有點沙啞，『非常需要。』

有時候Dylan會疑惑，來自倫敦的Thomas一點都不像倫敦。他並不像他形容的那麼酷，他笑起來優雅好看，在這個本來就是一個大家庭的劇組裡更像一團安靜燃燒的火焰，給他溫暖。

『Dylan，我在這兒。』Thomas擁抱他，貼著他的耳邊說，『Dylan。』

他的聲音越發低柔，最後像一聲嘆息，帶著一點不確定和擔憂。

所有的不安在他熟悉的聲音，熟悉的氣味，熟悉的擁抱和熟悉的溫暖裡一點一點被安撫。

末日的世界會遠去。

 

 

他無數次想過帶Thomas走，就像Thomas跟Newt最後一次一起扎進槍林彈雨裡出生入死。他們會於黎明時出發，消失在最早一道陽光降臨一刻。

沒人會發現，他們會找到只屬於他們兩個人的烏托邦。

而他送他走，看著他離開，高挑的金髮男人消失在他視線裡。

 

 

雨聲捲著潮濕的空氣把Dylan從夢中拉出來，甫睜開眼他極度不適應，努力眨了眨眼睛才適應這樣黑暗的環境。

他還能記得夢裡Thomas那雙熟悉的帶著笑的眼睛，上揚的紅潤的嘴唇。

Dylan不會懷疑他做了一個好夢。

於是他翻開手機，在雨聲裡飛快地找到Thomas的名字，然後開始編寫短信。

夢到你了。他寫。

然後點擊發送。

雨聲變大了，他依然沉浸在一種似夢非夢的狀態裡。

這讓他想起倫敦糟糕的雨天，Thomas睡眠很沉。他聽到雨聲忍不住拉亮檯燈去看時間，轉念想到旁邊還睡著一個人。

窗外樹葉的影子透過路燈投在地板上舞動，Dylan凝視Thomas甜美的睡容，像是想起什麼似的關上了燈。

『夢到了什麼？』Thomas的回覆徹底讓他清醒了，他想到他這個時候也許在某一處坐下來安靜地抽一根菸。

『忘了。』他念出來，笑了，然後寫上去，『想要再一次夢到你。』

發送以後Dylan才覺得臉上發燙，睡意全無地用枕頭包住腦袋。

我寫了一些什麼？他覺得自己肯定臉紅了。

『想要再次夢到首先你要睡著。』屏幕又一次亮起來，Dylan看著Thomas回覆的短信，忍不住在床上抱著被子滾了一圈，笑了又笑，直到睏意終於如潮水一般又湧上來。

他夢到了什麼已不記得。

可他堅信他還會夢到Thomas，就在接下來的這個夢裡。

於是他幽幽嘆一口氣，扔下手機。

要再夢到你呢。

 

 

Thomas坐上床沿，伸手去外套口袋裡掏他的菸和火機。

Ki Hong曾經苦口婆心勸他把菸戒了，他也終於動搖了。

於是有那麼一陣子他口袋裡的菸換成了巧克力味的棒棒糖，他實在犯了煙癮就叼著棒棒糖走來走去。

但是某個晚上Dylan攬著他的肩膀，有樣學樣一般抽菸，Thomas心裡反而可惜那些巧克力味的棒棒糖了，它們可能已經失去作用了呢。

戒菸對於一個老煙槍來說……還真是…挺難的呢。他想。

反正Ki Hong看著兩個人抽菸會比看著他一個人抽菸頭痛得多，他最後想。

然後毫不猶豫從Dylan手裡接過一根菸。

『你的味道。』偏偏Dylan還笑著對他說。

他聳肩，煙霧逸出唇間，讓他得到戒菸以來久違的平靜。

 

 

涼意順著光著的腳掌從地板傳到頭皮，有一種微微炸裂的舒服感覺湧上來。

Thomas還記得他在寫那封Newt留給Thomas的信的晚上，萬籟俱寂。

工整又漂亮的字謄抄完了那封信，他把它壓在桌上，困倦地入睡。

那一晚他回到Dylan出事的那一天。

陽光明媚，他站在那裡，遍體生出寒意。

沒有人告訴他那是什麼情況，他沒有看到Dylan熟悉的身影站在人群裡。

他的身上發冷，大腦一片空白。

只能麻木地站在那裡，最後趕去醫院的路途對他來說過於漫長，儘管他一直在看窗外單調的景色。

Thomas會覺得一半的他已經死去了，儘管他會打電話溫柔安慰不在現場知道Dylan出事情緒崩潰的Kaya，他的語調沒有任何變動。

一半的他維持著慣常的生活方式，他會在鬧鐘鬧了半個小時就坐起身關掉它，喝一杯咖啡，然後趕去醫院。

另一半的他像是溺於絕望之中，無力掙扎，真正失去摯友的恐懼來到面前，他才覺得自己那麼渺小。

他曾經認為所有的恐懼都已經被他拒之門外，回過頭卻發覺原來這些東西一點一點蠶食內心，Thomas不得不在某次前往醫院的途中承認，如果Dylan的情況往下變得更糟，他已經無法確定他是否真正做好從中恢復付出代價的準備。

他一天一天平靜地來往於醫院和臨時住處，儘管平衡隨時可能被打破。

最後Dylan醒過來對著他眨眼睛的樣子才讓彷彿溺入水中不能呼吸的他掙脫了那種感受，他對著Dylan笑，那個笑容疲倦又脆弱。

他看上去糟透了，卻又覺得那一刻美好得不真實。

最後他從夢裡醒過來，檯燈還亮著，那封信壓在那裡。

而Thomas不知道為什麼又想起了那個夜晚，他拿著那封信就坐在那麼近的地方念給他聽。他的語調和他理解的Newt一樣，他甚至不會抑制念出懷念Fry的燉菜時嘴角的笑意。

 

 

手指上的熱度提醒他，一根菸即將燃盡。

Thomas把菸扔進煙灰缸裡，抱著自己一邊膝蓋，微微出神。

想到Dylan夢到他醒來即刻給他發短信的樣子，可能迷迷糊糊的，頭髮亂七八糟豎著，他的唇角彎了。

Dylan會記住下一個夢到他的夢境嗎？他無聲地問自己。

但他記得那個夢的尾聲，和現實一樣。

他很酷地沒有驚訝，那個疲倦又脆弱的笑容掛在臉上，沒有辦法停下來。

他想他也不希望停下來。

於是他按響旁邊的電鈴，在有醫護人員走進來的時候Dylan突然輕輕地抓住他的手。

Thomas想要站起身的時候看到他的口型。

他又俯下身，看著Dylan那張剛剛脫離昏迷的急切的臉。

『你會在嗎？』Thomas知道他在問他什麼。

而他鄭重點頭，另一隻手輕輕地安撫一般地在Dylan手上拍了拍。

『我在的。』他輕聲說。

Thomas掌心的手動了動，在他站起身的時候看到Dylan那張覆蓋在氧氣面罩下的面孔對著他浮起一個虛弱的笑容來。

那高興太真實了。Thomas想，他也根本分不清是他應該更高興一些或是Dylan應該更高興一些。

 

 

機車的聲音由遠及近，最後停了下來。

那次夢到他還發過消息以後Dylan反而沉寂下來，Thomas沒有去深究。

他給自己放了很長的假期，希望在忙碌又勞累的宣傳以後讓自己恢復精力。

Thomas把車停好，轉身想要跨上台階，卻又因為坐在那裡剛好抬頭起來看他的人生生停住腳步。

他知道那是誰。

他不會想去看任何顯示此刻是幾點的工具，肯定已經非常晚了。

「你的房子燈都關著，我猜你騎著你的機車出去了。」Dylan揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，站起身來，「怎樣，是不是要用一個擁抱來補償一下我？」

「你……為什麼這個時候會突然到這裡？」Thomas去掏他的鑰匙，「而且你也沒有告訴我你要來，不然我會去接你的。」

他擰開門鎖，帶著Dylan進去。

Dylan緊緊抱住他，在門鎖上的一瞬間。

Thomas抬起手臂環住他的身體。

 

 

「我後來又夢到你，那個夢讓我來找你。」換上舒適的睡衣，他們倆鑽進被窩裡並排靠著床頭坐著，「想知道嗎？」

Thomas不能不說，他當然想知道他夢境裡究竟是怎樣的，他不可能沒有好奇心。

更不可能對Dylan眼裡的他沒有好奇心。

Dylan能看到他眼底的好奇和笑意，伸手去梳理他稍微剪短的金髮。

「當然。」Thomas點了頭。

「就像你剛才出現在我面前一個樣。」Dylan湊過來在他髮頂親一親，「我在這裡等你，你不在。可是我覺得我會等到你的，然後你就來了。」

Thomas主動去吻他，但那不是一個深吻，很快就停止了。

「最後你買了機票，就直接來了？」他問，突然低低笑了，「Dylan，你沒有想到會這麼晚對嗎？」

「我當然沒有。」Dylan說，打了一個哈欠鑽進被子裡，伸手去關檯燈。

房間裡終於黑了下來。

他旁邊傳來細碎的聲音，Thomas也躺了下來。

「等你的時候我雖然很累，但是想到你會回來的。」Dylan接著說下去，「更因為我確實突然就想要來見你的。」

然後他的手覆上Thomas的手，在黑暗裡十指相扣。


End file.
